


Dominate Person

by UzbekistanRules



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Magical Control of a Body, Oral Sex, Out of Body Experiences, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: You attempt to beguile a humanoid that you can see within range. It must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be Charmed by you for the Duration. While the target is Charmed, you have a telepathic link with it as long as the two of you are on the same plane of existence.  You can use your action to take total and precise control of the target. The creature takes only the actions you choose, and doesn't do anything that you don't allow it to do.





	Dominate Person

“No.”   
  
“Molly-”

“No!”

Caleb sighed and rubbed at his face, weary of Molly’s reluctance. “Mollymauk, will you listen to me, or will you be stubborn about this?”

Molly’s face was twisted up in a petulant pout, red eyes glaring through Caleb and tail thrashing. “I am not going to use a spell on you to get you to do what I want. It’s... it’s... It’s inhumane!”

“Then it is a good thing that you are not a human, ja?” That was the wrong thing to say as Molly hissed and threw the rolled up spell at Caleb. He ducked out of the way and let the parchment land where it may as he moved to Molly’s side. “I am sorry. That was... That was rude of me.”

“You think?”

“Will you please listen to me? There is a reason why I asked.”

Molly took a step back and crossed his arms, tail still thrashing and eyes narrowed. Caleb sighed and mussed his already unruly hair as he tried to figure out what to say to Molly without making him hate the idea all over again.

"I...." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, again and again and again like a prayer that might help Molly understand what he was asking, why he needed it as badly as he did, and what he would do to accomplish his goals. "I was hoping that you would use it to help me get out of my mind for a bit. I... I do not do well... thinking. I am good at it but sometimes I wish I wasn't. I wish I could forget everything that I was thinking of and just be... me. Without thought or memory or mind left to think of things that would hurt me und things that I regret und scheiße, warum bin ich so schlecht darin, mich zu artikulieren-"

A hand on his shoulder jerked him out of his thoughts. He looked to Molly's face- no longer hard but sympathetic- and sighed softly. Did he understand? Did he know what Caleb wanted?

"I think I understand," Molly said softly. "I... I'm sorry."

"Nein, nein, mach dir keine Sorgen- Scheiße- aahhh That is- do not worry about it. I... I ramble sometimes. I ask for things that would make you uncomfortable. Forgive me. It was not my intention." Caleb took in a deep breath, trying to figure out what to do, what to say next.

But Molly was one step ahead of him. The human watched with wary caution as his boyfriend picked up the scroll, unrolling it and staring blankly at the parchment before him. "And if I read this, then I will be able to take over your mind?"

"That is the idea, ja. Only for a minute. It will do me no lasting harm, if that is what you are worried about."

"I just- it seems  _ rude. _ "

"It is not meant to be used on allies. Not unless you are betraying them."

"Or your boyfriend asks you to do it because he's a kinky little human."

Caleb felt himself flush as Molly gave a shit eating grin. "I'm not sorry about that one. You are being  _ really _ kinky right now, asking me to do this."

"Just- please."

"Alright, but you're gonna have to help me with the pronunciation. Magic may be in my blood, but it's been mostly by feel at this point and I can't make heads or tails of most of this."

\- - - - -

It turns out that it was simple for Molly once he had the parchment right side up. There were one or two stumbling blocks in the spoken portion, but the gestures and intonation were correct at the very least.

And then- It was like he was forced out of his mind. Oh sure, he could still feel everything that happened to his body, but it was like that was only a small part of him, and one that  _ definitely _ wasn't in control. He felt his body look down at itself as it raised its hands. He felt his jaw lower, and his lungs compress to let out a sound. Several sounds.

"Wow," he heard himself say. "This is... This is  _ weird. _ "

Ah, but what could be done about any of it? It was not his fault that it had happened. All Caleb could do is sit back and enjoy the ride.

He looked to where Molly was standing, half in and half out of it. "I wonder..." Not-Caleb said before he felt his body lift his right foot, the movement traveling up to his ankle, his knee, his hip. He felt himself tilt forward slightly to set the foot down a space of an unknown distance. Less than zero, more than his maximum stride. He felt his left foot, ankle, knee, hip repeat the process. One, two, three more and he was standing before the tiefling with the half closed eyes.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss myself..." Caleb heard himself murmur before tilting himself forward, bringing up a hand to draw the soft under jaw into his hand and closer for a kiss.

He didn't mind that his lips were chapped. He didn't care that Molly was unusually unresponsive to the gesture. He didn't care about the thought of Fjord and Beau hearing the sounds of skin smacking skin or Nott bursting in at the wrong time or any of that really. He had no control over the situation. He was as Molly's plaything- a meat puppet for the tiefling to do exactly as he pleased with Caleb's body and more.

The kiss didn't stay chaste for long. Not with Molly acting as co-pilot.

He opened his mouth and flung his tongue into Molly's space, greedily sucking in the long tongue and playing with it without a care in the world, his pants growing uncomfortably tight at just this one simple thing. He shuddered violently as he felt his hands shuck the vivid coat off of Molly's shoulders and greedily plunge into that thin cotton shirt to explore the mass of scar tissue and those pert nipples that he knew to be oh so sensitive. He could feel the bulge growing in Molly's own pants and oh! how he wished he could beg for release! But the thought was all for naught. He was no more in control of his body than he was of the weather and that shouldn't be as hot as it was.

He felt himself fumble at his own coat, his own shirt, jerking away from Molly in a violent motion as he set to dishevel himself in the filthiest manner possible.

Caleb gasped as Caleb gasped within his mind. He had never truly thought to pinch his own nipples as he had been forced to masturbate a few times in the past, but with himself oh so very  _ not _ himself, he could explore the sensation to Molly's content. It was an incredible sensation, to pinch and rub, electricity sparking underneath his skin and pooling its way into his groin. His body groaned as Caleb urged it to buck itself into the sensation to little avail.

The body had enough of teasing, it seemed. Caleb heard himself curse as he fumbled with the too tight laces of his trousers, cheering when they were free and his erection popping free with a little bob as if to say hello.

Normally, he would shy away, try to cover himself up. Not so here. Not with Molly in control.

The body grasped the shaft and hissed at how good everything felt, and now it bucked gently up into his own hand.

"Fuck- Caleb-" he heard the voice come from his own throat, but it was as a stranger to him. He couldn't believe that the person who was doing this to him was actually himself. Or rather- someone who was controlling himself. Maybe the reason why he wasn't freaking out as badly as he was supposed to be was because he was being possessed by someone he loved and cared about, who loved and cared about  _ him. _ Maybe that was the greatest gift of all.

Or maybe the greatest gift was having someone masturbate him while he just sat back and  _ experienced _ how good it could be.

And  _ fuck _ , Molly was good at what he was doing, twisting his wrist as he came up and straightening it when he came back down. But that also caused some pain and his body groaned. "Caleb, please tell me you got some lube stashed on your personage. It's going to be dry as fuck otherwise and you aren't gonna thank me in the morning."

Caleb blinked, though his body made no response to his mental backtracking. Did he have anything like that? Usually they used oil but did he remember it this time? Did he lock the door? Did Molly mind that he might not have any slick to make this more enjoyable? Did he remember to put some in his coat? Was Nott about to come in and kick up a ruckus? Was he going to have to go to Jester to get his fucking lube, rock hard and shameful of just how low he sunk? Was he-

"Ah! Never mind. I have some." As he had been panicking within his mind, his body had autopiloted itself to Molly's own coat pocket. "Although... I could...."

He didn't know what he body could, only what it was doing. It was a strange sensation, distantly feeling the hardwood floor under his knees as he knelt before the still body of Molly. He felt himself set aside the lube for now to ruck Molly's own pants down to his knees and to stare at that long, tapered cock he so enjoyed inside of him.

"Pay attention, Caleb," he told himself, once more picking up the lube. "I'm going to teach you how to rock any man's world just using your tongue."

Caleb didn't know what he meant until he pulled the dick into his mouth, half of it fitting in comfortably before he would have began to gag. But then something curious happened. He kept going. And going. And  _ going. _ Right up until he felt his nose bury itself into Molly's curly pubic hair and his breath cut off from air as he had a dick down his throat.

It was the most peculiar sensation in his life. He had never before been able to relax his throat enough to take anything that long without gagging, so this was a most unique experience. More unique than he had ever had before. Caleb knew that without the spell, he would never have been able to feel this. This choking without choking, coming back up for air now that some seconds had elapsed. The way his body moved, so unlike his own. The way he took himself in hand, dragged it in a way unlike anything he would ever do, going back again and again and again to stuff his mouth and throat full of cock. Without the spell, he would have been too chicken shit. With it... he was free to enjoy.

And enjoy Caleb  _ did. _ It was hard not to when all he could do was feel. When he had rendered himself helpless to the whims of another, to surrender himself in love and lust and pleasure and desire. To keep his mind out of the picture as he gave and took all in the same breath, allowed himself to build that pleasurable friction in his stomach higher and higher until he was dizzy with some unique cocktail of oxygen deprivation and sheer need to ejaculate-

Caleb slammed back into himself as the first waves of pleasure broke on his body. He had to remember not to slam his teeth closed as his body spasmed uncontrollably away from him and something warm leaked down the back of his throat. He gagged around the intrusion as hands dug themselves into his hair to keep him in place. He was going to die. He was going to run out of air, throw up and die and there was nothing he could do-

He gasped for air when Molly pulled away, coughing and sputtering on the floor. He felt his nose run, tears spring to his eyes, his body shivering from the cold though he was still so warm... What happened? What the fuck happened?

"Sorry Caleb." The voice that called out to him was not his own but belonged to Molly. "I thought it would last longer than it did. Come on, let it out, there you go-" Warmth came to him as a hand rubbed against his back and a soothing litany of words flew around him without meaning. It didn't matter what was being said anyway. All that mattered was that Molly was here to keep him from freaking the fuck out like an idiot.

"Sorry-" he heard himself croak, felt his voice come out of his own throat harsh and rough from abuse. "I thought... it would last... longer..."

"Don't be sorry," Molly murmured. "I thought it would last longer too. Although... not bad, huh?"

Caleb looked to Molly but had to close his eyes again as a handkerchief came to blot at his eyes. He made a noise in the back of his sore throat that was laughed at and Molly came to sit beside him.

"You like it?" Caleb whispered.

"I like it."

"Try it again?"

"Yeah, but not any time soon. It was... intense. Did  _ you _ like it?"

Caleb smiled and wrapped his arms around Molly's neck, kissing those lips softly and trying not to mind the way his breath smelled or how chapped his lips really were. "I liked it a lot. Thank you."

"Well... If you ever find a parchment like that again... We'll see. A lot can happen between here and there."

That was true. They should probably get up and get cleaned up, but it was nice to sit here with his boyfriend and cuddle on the floor until morning. It wasn't like Molly made a bad pillow either.

"Who knows- maybe I want you do do that to me."

Caleb pulled back to blink at Molly, who grinned lasciviously. "It was hot, what could I say? Turnabout's fair play. And I am one kinky bastard."

He chuckled at that. Molly was indeed a kinky bastard. Next time then. And there would be a next time. He could see if Pumat had any in his shop and order two if he did. One for his book and the other...

Well. Molly might like to have one for himself.


End file.
